bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Helen
Warning: The following page contains descriptions of extreme violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Helen appears as a fighter in Xtreme Smackdown. Attacks Helen's attacks are similar to Gwendolin, however she relies more on defense than offense. She also utilizes the powers of lava rocks and lava itself. *'Light Punch' A punch in the face. Deals 1 damage. *'Light Kick' A knee in the gut. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Punch' A hand swipe across the face. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Kick' A roundhouse kick at the chest. Deals 1 damage. *'Forward Throw' Helen throws her opponent in the air and kicks them to the ground. Deals 5 damage. *'Backward Throw' Helen jumps over her opponent and kicks them in the head to the ground. Deals 5 damage. *'Special Move 1: Hot Shot' Helen plants a fiery punch to the opponent's chest. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Light Punch. *'Special Move 2: Fire Arcs' Helen spins around along with two arcs of fire. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 3: Face Breaker' Helen charges at her opponent, roundhouse kicks their face, and kicks them in the gut. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 4: Meteor Show' Helen jumps high into the air with a flame jet and lands on the opponent's head. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Kick. *'Annihilation Blow: Fire Show' Helen fires a massive beam of fire at the opponent. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Block, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. As with all Annihilation Blows, this can only be executed when the pump-up meter is full. *'X-Ray Attack: Fireworks' Helen kicks the opponent away and lifts out a piece of lava rock behind them and smashes them at the back of the head, breaking the skull. As they rocket towards her, she aims a palm strike at the nose and breaks it. She then sets her palms down on the ground and lifts out a stream of a lava from the ground and shoots it at their back, shattering their spine and throwing them to the ground. Deals 30 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. As with all X-Ray Attacks, this can only be executed when the player's health is down to 10%. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. *'Fatality 1: Smoked Meat' Helen lifts out three rocks and smashes them into the opponent face and one in their gut. As they stoop over, Helen lifts out a lava stream over their head and solidifies it as they cower in fear. As the opponent looks up, Helen liquifies it and the lava falls on the opponent, burning them to death. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Crouch, Strong Punch. *'Fatality 2: HOT Kiss' Helen creates two whips of fire and slices off her opponent's arms and then their midsection. She then blows a kiss at them and a big projectile of fire charges at their chest and blows it up, killing them. Attack procedure: Block, Crouch, Crouch, Strong Kick. Category:Characters